


Told you you had nothing to stress about

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas!!!!, History Geek Bucky, I don't actually know what happened to Bucky's dad, M/M, Nerd Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rebecca is a nosy shit, Steve loves pokemon, he was supposed to be there and he just wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Christmas day." he continues. </p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p>"That means presents." </p>
<p>"I also know that." </p>
<p>"That means you're going to have to match the amazingness of the present you got me, to what I got you." </p>
<p>_______ </p>
<p>How does a boyfriend for Christmas seem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told you you had nothing to stress about

Steve was in a crappy mood. And why was that? Well his head was pounding, his glands were swollen, his chest and lungs were in pain, his joints were sore, and he had got the crap beat out of him for standing up for a freshmen girl at lunch. And now he was walking down the hall to his locker, to grab his books so that he could go home as fast as possible. 

And just as he is slamming his locker, he is met with the grinning face of his best friend holding out a test paper to show off to Steve. If there is one thing that can make him feel better almost instantly (apart from his moms apple pie) it was Bucky Barnes grinning like an idiot. An idiot he had been in love with before he knew what love was. "You realise that you're a nerd, right?" Steve says, taking the paper graded A from him and scanning it over. 

"Well you would be too if you studied." Bucky says taking the paper back, sticking his tongue out at him at the same time. _'Damn'_ Steve thinks. _'I wonder what it would feel like in my mouth.'_

"I do study, you're just a nerd by nature." Steve smirks as a reply instead. 

"Well in that case, I'm proud to be a nerd by nature." Bucky told him as they started to walk down the hall, Bucky slinging an arm around Steve's small, bony shoulders. "Can I come to yours?" Bucky asked as they were leaving the gates. Steve shrugged.

 

"Sure, why not?" Steve answered as they turned left and walked through the neighbourhoods to get to Steve's own. His neighbourhood wasn't the nicest of them, but it certainly

wasn't the worst either. They talked a little, but mostly walked in a comfortable silence. As they were climbing the stairs to Steve's apartment, Steve started to have a bit oftrouble with his breathing because his asthma was made worse by the harsh late December weather outside and he lived on the fifth floor, meaning that sometimes it was harder than other times. 

 

"Stevie?" Bucky asked, only worry in his tone.

"Yeah Buck?" Steve said, trying to control his breathing.

"Do I need to carry you up this last flight? Because I will." Bucky said, trying to make a joke of it, but he was entirely serious about carrying him.

"I'm fine Buck." Steve wheezed. "Really." They were already halfway up the flight and Bucky knew he couldn't convince Steve to let him carry him. 

"Okay." Bucky says, even though he is not convinced in the slightest. As Steve goes to get his key out of his jacket pocket, Bucky just opens the door saying "Can you not smell that deliciousness? Your mom is already home." Steve grumbles a little because no he can't smell it. 

 

"Hi sweetie." his mom greets him as she sticks her head out of the kitchen. And then she sees what Steve is wearing and walks out of the kitchen, clearly furious. "That is whatyour wore to school today?! Am I going to have to start laying your clothes out for you again like you're a child? Really, Steven, a flimsy scarf and a jacket are not enough to keep you warm. You know how easily you get sick." she scolded him, disappointment clear in her eyes. 

 

"I tried to tell him Sarah." Bucky sighed with a shake of his head. 

"No you didn't." Steve said, turning to him. "You said that my mom is going to kill me when she finds out what I wore, but you never said anything about the fact I should wear something warmer." Steve said, making Sarah turn to him with a scowl on her face, ready to rip him a new one. Until there was the noise of a timer going off. "This isn't over." She warns them both with the flick of a finger and walking to the kitchen. Bucky turns to Steve. 

"I hate you so much right now." Bucky tells him with a small frown. 

"Bucky," Steve says, turning to him. "let's get one thing straight - you could never hate me." he pats Bucky's cheek twice before walking off to the living room. Bucky is stuck for a moment, not knowing how to react, before following him. 

"You are _so_ unbelievably wrong right now my friend - I hate you for throwing me in the deep end." Bucky objects. 

"Well that is what you get for trying to seem like the good guy and lying to my mother because let's face, I'm always going to make sure you get caught." Steve smiled at him with tight lips and slightly raised eyebrows as he sat on the couch, his backpack still on. 

"Now Steve, that is where you are wrong." Bucky says as he drops his back at the end of the couch, so he's sat next to Steve. "If that were the case then you would have ratted me out for anything and everything I have done without our mothers knowing. You're just lucky that I have never ratted you out for the amount of fights you get into. There are only a certain number of times a week that even _you_ can run into a locker Stevie." 

"Well why would you do that when you enjoy looking after me?" Steve answers smugly. 

"Why would I enjoy looking after you? You're the most needy patient ever." 

"How am I?" 

"You always need something or want something or something is bugging you and you just have us running after you like headless chickens." Bucky shrugs. And before Steve can even think about a reply, Steve's mother calls them to tell them gingerbread men are ready for testing. They both jump up like they just recieved electric shocks and run to the kitchen (Steve letting his back drop from his shoulders as he runs behind Bucky) where there was a plate of gingerbread men on the side with an apple pie.   
They each take one and let the warmth of the gingerbread men melt in their mouths as they take a bite. "Oh my god Sarah these are amazing." Bucky tells her as he takes another bite, head rolling on his shoulders as he revels in the taste. 

"Thank you James." She nods is appreciation as she smiles proudly. "Anything to say Steve?" She raises an eyebrow in amusement when she sees that he is trying his very best to put about half of the gingerbread man in his mouth at once, he looks at her innocently when he realises they're both watching him. "I'm going to take that as a 'These are delicious mom thank you so much' then" She laughs a little, picking the plate up and handing it to Bucky before shooing them out of the kitchen. 

"You need to learn to take smaller bites Stevie, or else you're gonna end up chokin' on something and I won't be there to save you." Bucky told him as he put the plate down and flicked the tv on, while Steve started gasping for breath at the sheer effort of swallowing half a gingerbread men. 

"Oh shut up." Steve told him with a disapproving shake of his head as he turned his attention to the tv - Star Trek (Voyager). They watched it in silence apart from the ocassional comment on how something didn't look right. And after a couple of episodes, Sarah called them through for dinner.   
They ate a simple dinner of pasta and meatballs, but they talked and laughed, and at the end Sarah remembered to tell them something. "I almost forgot," she says as she starts to clear the plates "Steve, James' mom invited us over for Christmas dinner at theirs, so I accepted." Steve raises an eyebrow in amusement at Bucky who just shrugs innocently. 

"That's great ma." he tells her as he stands to get himself a drink. "Can't wait. Can we have pie now." 

"Steven Grant Rogers!" Sarah scolds him. "Where are your manners?" 

"Right, sorry ma, pretty pretty pretty pretty please can we have some apple pie now?" He smiles his best I'm-not-doing-nor-have-I-done-anything-wrong smile and she just rolls her eyes with a fond smile before telling him to get the plates and cut three _"even slices Steven"_ Of course he actually doesn't though. He gives Bucky and Sarah even slices sure, but just before he's about to put the remainder on his own plate, Bucky rats him out. "Sarah! Steve's trying to eat the rest of the pie to himself!" he says in a singsong voice. 

"Steve get a proper slice." She sighs. 

"What is I cut it into smaller slices and then put _them_ onto my plate?" Steve bargains. 

"No, Steve just get a normal slice." his mother instructs, so he pouts as he does so before setting down all three plates on the table and getting forks to eat them with. 

"I really don't see how you're still thinner than a twig Stevie." Bucky says before cutting a bit off with his fork and eating it, allowing that to also melt on his tongue. 

"Neither do I." Steve shrugged before also eating a piece from his fork. 

"Probably because you hardly eat anything at any other time of the year." Sarah says with a shake of her head. 

"I do eat the rest of the year!" Steve objects. 

"Yeah yeah, just eat your pie Stevie." Bucky tells him, so he grumbles a little as he continues to eat his pie. 

Before long, he's curled up with on the couch with his head on Bucky's lap ( _definitely nothing more than platonic_ he has to remind himself) as he dangles his feet off the end of the couch while his mother is in the arm chair, reading. After a while they realise what time it is - almost eleven. "Oh shoot." Bucky says when he sees the time. "Hey can I stay over? If it's not too much trouble." 

"Yeah, sure." Steve answers automatically, though a little sleepily because he is ready to fall asleep. He realises through his sleepy haze though that Bucky's hand somehow wound up in his hair and was stroking it. It was actually a very calming motion that almost had Steve falling asleep again. 

"We should probably go to bed." Bucky murmurs to him, closer than he remembered or realised him being. 

"M'kay." Steve replies, standing up at the same time and rubbing his eyes. He stops in the bathroom along the way to brish his teeth, closely followed by Bucky who also brishes his teeth. "The amount of times you've spontaneously ended up staying here in the past few months, it's a good thing that I made you keep a spare toothbrush here." he mumbles before brushing his teeth. 

"Sure is." Bucky agrees. Steve walks out of the bathroom a aminute later and changes into some pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. When Bucky walked in a minute or so later, he stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed before Steve had the chance, sticking his tongue out at him. Steve rolled his eyes as he climbed in behind him.   
(When he woke in the morning, Bucky was on his back and his left arm was covering and pinning Steve down, until he moved it off himself and gets ready reminding himself - like every other time - _'It's just how he sleeps because he always has done'_ before going to make some breakfast.) 

When Bucky gets up, he walks into the kitchen where Steve is sat with a couple of pancakes on a plate and he looks offended. "Didn't you make me any?" he asks Steve with a pout. 

"No. You were asleep." Steve tells him before eating the rest of it while Bucky sits next to him, turned to face him though as he looks at him with puppy dog eyes. Steve sighs and stands up halfway through his second, opening the fridge to reveal a plate with three pancakes on it. "You're the best Stevie." Bucky says as he gets himself a knife and fork before sitting down to eat next to Steve. "Did your mom already leave?" Bucky asks as Steve stands up to clean his plate away. 

"Uh yeah, but she left a note saying that you are welcome to stay as long as you want." Steve answers as he opens the cupboard to put the plate away, having to stretch a little to put it on the top shelf.   
When Bucky had finished, he mimicked Steve's action of cleaning and putting away his dish before walking through to where his bag was still on the floor from when he had moved it after dinner last night. He got out his History book and high lighter before Steve came and joined him with a drink and his nintendo DS. When he started it up, predictably, the pokémon theme started up and he slumped in the seat. "Do you mind?" Bucky asked after a minute. 

"What? Is it bothering you?" Steve asked as innocently as possible, knowing full well that it was annoying Bucky. 

"Yes, I'm trying to get this over and done with so that I don't have to do it on the very last day or that morning like last time." Bucky sighs and Steve relents, turning the volume off and letting Bucky do his work.   
___________________________________________________________________  
They spent the rest of the day with Bucky doing homework and Steve growling in frustration whenever something went wrong while playing. And after a few hours, when Bucky was finished, he rested his head on Steve's shoulder and sighed dramtically.   
When Steve paid no attention, he sighed again. And again. And again. Until Steve gave in "Oh my god Buck, what the hell do you want." he snapped. Not meaning to, but not exactly regretting it either. 

"I'm hungry, Stevie, you have to feed me." Bucky told him and Steve's eyebrows creased in confusion and slight annoyance. 

"Well you know where the kitchen is, go get some pie or a sandwhich." he grumbled. 

"Fine, but for the record I'm going to eat a slice of pie bigger than what there will be left for you." Bucky teased, sounding serious though. 

"Do that and I will put your face in that so hard you won't have time to close your eyes and it will sting so much that you'll start crying like the little bitch you are." Steve replied in monotone. 

"I don't know where I'd be without you. "Bucky says wistfully. 

"Probably at home reading your world war two fiction books." Steve shrugged, still not taking his eyes off the DS. 

"Or out with people who are actually cool." Bucky replied before standing up and ficing himself and Steve a plate with pie on each.   
_________________________________________________________________

Steve and Bucky spent the next few days leading up to Christmas, hanging about one of their apartments or the other. And when Christmas Eve came around, they were at Steve's apartment when the phone rang. Steve's mother had the next three days off, and she got to the phone first. Neither of them paid attention to the conversation as Bucky watched over Steve's shoulder as he played on his DS as usual.

"Steve, how would you like to stay at the Barnes' tonight instead of going over tomorrow and having a lot of hassle?" she asks him once she's hung up the phone and is stood at the doorway to his room. Steve just grunts with a shrug as he continues to play. 

"Stevie, don't ignore your mother." Bucky scolds him. 

"I did not _ignore_ her, I shrugged - that's as good an answer as any." Steve objects as he turns to Bucky. 

"Just tell her whether or not you want to or not. "

"Fine," he turns back to his mom, who is smiling at them fondly and with a knowing look on her face. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and yes it sounds like a good idea." Then he turns back to his game and carries on as he starts a new battle with one of the gym leaders while his mother rolls her eyes and walks away. He has spent time building up his team (again, since he gets bored with other games and just starts a new file each time he completes the game) so he makes sure that it's good for him to beat them for - what feels like - the millionth time. 

"I don't know how you play the same game over and over again." Bucky sighs as he gets out one of his books and starts to read it though there are no chances of it being straight corners again and is practically falling apart. But Bucky doesn't mind. 

"Yeah, well I don't see how you read the same book over and over again." Steve says as he looks up. 

"Yes you do, you've read the same sci-fi novels countless times and yet you don't see me complaining." Bucky says as he looks up at Steve, meeting his eyes. 

"No, you complain about me playing my DS all the time." Steve pointed out. 

"That's because I need all your love and affection and you never give me enough!" Bucky said in an over dramatic voice as he threw his arms in the air. 

"You're my only friend Buck," Steve says with raised eyebrows. "how is that not enough attention?" 

"Because it's not. And you know it." Bucky answered forcefully. 

"How else am I supposed to give you even more attention?" Steve asked, standing up to grab some clothes to put in his bag, on top of the presents. 

"I don't know Stevie, you tell me." Bucky says with a small smile, and Steve's first thought is _Holy shit is he messing with me?_ and his second was _Has he figured me out?_ but he doesn't say anything, just narrows his eyes at him as he zips his bag up.   
"Well I don't know what you expect me to say Buck. Would it help if I said that you're the biggest jerk I have ever met yet I wouldn't trade you to be the most popular kid in school?" 

"Awww! Stevie that just warmed my already-toasty heart." Bucky said while clutching his chest, and Steve prayed that he couldn't see the blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"You know something?" 

"I know a lot of things, not all of them useful, but I still know them." Steve shrugged, shouldering his bag and walking to the living room. 

"Sweetie," his mom said as he walked into the hall. "we're not going for a while yet because I'm taking over some more biscuits, so just relax." Steve dropped his bag and walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. She was taken by a little surprise but happily returned the hug. Steve seemed to relax some more. 

"Thanks for everything ma." he told her before letting go. She cupped his face and he leaned into the action. 

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy darling." she tells him softly, patting his cheek lightly before returning to baking. As Steve goes to leave, she turns to him and says

"And I think you're in for a bit of a surprise today or tomorrow." she tells him with a small wink and smirk. And Steve can only wonder what people aren't telling him.   
_______________________________________________________________

And about two hours later, they are down on the street, hailing a cab to take them to the Barnes' apartment. It was a quick twenty minute ride and they were getting out climbing the few stairs (compared to Steve's) to arrive at what appeared to be the loudest apartment in the entire block. "Aw crap. I forgot my aunt and cousin were coming down today. So yes, it will be a little loud in here; hope you don't mind." Bucky tells them as he opened the door to reveal loud music and yelling and running about.

"Bucky!" Rebecca bounded up to him and gave him a hug, allowing him to spin her around before she ran off again. Bucky shook his head as he chuckled to himself as he led the way through the apartment. Steve went and put his bag in Bucky's room as Sarah went to see Bucky's mom and catch up, as well as give her the gingerbread men that she had made that Steve's hand had been smacked away from when he tried to eat one before they set off. 

"Hey Steve." Rebecca greeted him as he walked out. "Did Bucky tell you yet?" She asked curiously. 

"Erm...no?" Steve replied, not knowing what she was talking about but she just shrugged. 

"Oh well." she skipped off as a younger girl, maybe seven years old, walked behind her, seeming to be pestering Rebecca but she didn't seem to mind. I bet she'll mind after Christmas. Steve smirked to himself. 

"Steve! How are you?" Bucky's mom asked, seeming to be yelling to be heard over the music that seemed to be getting louder, as she came out of the kitchen with an apron, covered with flour, on. She immediately hugged him and he reciprocated, of course, as he answered, laughing to himself a little because she had seen him just the other day.

"Please forgive the rowdiness of everything around here Steve, I didn't expect it to get this hectic with only two kids around. Then again, it _is_ Christmas eve." she beamed at him and it looked like her mouth was aching from it, though she couldn't bring herself to stop. 

"Oh it's fine Mrs Barnes." he assured her over the music that had been turned down a little so you could hear Bucky saying "Becca it doesn't need to be that loud!" before continuing to say "It definitely makes a change from my house, it's why I love it 'round here." he tells her after she tells him 'For the hundrenth time Steven, call me Winnie - everybody else does' he feels his heart lift a little when he hears Bucky laugh from across the room. 

"Well I like it around your place where it is nice and quiet and _peaceful_." Bucky walks up to them and places his head on top of his moms until she swats him away and walks off.

"You want something to eat?" Bucky asked with a point to the kitchen. 

"Nah, I'm good thanks. I might just go outside for a minute." Steve shrugged as he made his way past Bucky, through the living room and out onto the balcony. Bucky followed him of course. 

"Are you sure you're okay Stevie? No fever?" Bucky checked as he climbed out behind him into the freezing cold winter. 

"I'm fine Buck." Just head over heels for you is what he doesn't add as he avoids Bucky's eyes. 

"Okay, but at least come back in because it's freezing out here and you'll catch something if you stay out for longe than a couple of minutes." 

"Bucky I'm fine." Steve tried to insist, but he knew Bucky wasn't about to relent. 

"Steve. Come inside before I tell your mother you are out here and she comes and drags you inside herself." Bucky threatens. 

"Fine." Steve says as he pushes off the wall and brushes his back off, walking in before Bucky. 

"You really need to start taking care of yourself, one day nobody will be there to stop you making dumbass decisions and you will probably die because of it." Bucky tells him casually, like they both know that this day will come. 

"I'm so glad you think of me and our friendship so highly." Steve said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. 

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you dying from a stupid decision to walk outside with horrible timing. I want to be the one to kill you when thaty happens, not some weak ass illness that wouldn't affect a baby but somehow affects you." Bucky tells him before ruffeling his hair, making him feel about seven years old.   
So they carry on the rest of the day listening to Christmas songs and doing their usual routine of playing video games and reading. That is until Bucky's little cousin comes and jumps up on Steve's lap when he's least expecting it, and requests that he show her how to play it and let her have a go. So he does, he sits with her on his lap while Bucky sits beside them, continuing to read, but ocassionally looks up and smiles at Steve. (Without his knowledge of course) 

They sit like that for the rest of the night with Steve showing her how to play with her own file and soon enough, he's just advising her what would be best. When Bucky's aunt finally comes in and instructs his cousin, who's name Steve learned is Ellana, to get ready for bed or else Santa won't come. She jumps from Steve's lap, almost throwing his DS and runs off to get ready.

It's only nine, so Steve sets up the TV to start It's A Wonderful Life, like he always watches at home. Bucky finally puts his book down and slumps in his seat a little to watch it with Steve. By the time Rebecca and Ellana are in bed, having watched their choice of Christmas movie (A Muppets Christmas Carol) Bucky's mom (Winnie Steve reminds himself), Sarah, Bucky's aunt (who's name was Iris) and Steve and Bucky are gathered around the tv; Bucky and Steve moving to the floor to make room for their moms and laying out on the floor. 

When it finished, everybody sat for a few minutes. thinking about moving until Bucky's mom snapped them out of it. "Okay boys, time to go to beed or santa won't be coming." she tells them, so Steve and Bucky stand up, groaning from the ache of being laid in the same position for the past hour or so. 

"Whoever gets into bed first gets to open presents first." Bucky's mom says as they start to drag to themselves up. They prick up and start running at that point, scrambling toget to the bathroom first while crashing into as little as possible and making very little noise. When they come back out with fresh brished teeth, they run out and give all of them a hug and kiss on the cheek. And as they're scrabling back to their own room, Bucky's mom calls over the back of the couch "After the girls of course." and they stop dead as they start to struggle through the doorway. "Aw come on mom! You couldn't have told me this before I almost snapped Stevie like a twig trying to get through the door?" 

"Hey! I'm not that breakable." Steve objected as their mothers and aunt laughed a little. 

"Sorry boys, but seriously, go to bed before santa doesn't come." she scolds them with a laugh and a wave of her hand. So they go with no complaining and get ready. Steve blushes as they climb into bed (he always does, but it's dark so he thinks he gets away with it.)

He doesn't fall asleep. He keeps glancing at the digital clock on Bucky's bedside, and every time he looks, either no time has gone or an hour. When it turns just after two, Bucky sits up in bed and scratches the back of his neck. "Hey, Stevie." Bucky whispers. 

"Yeah Buck?" Steve answers quietly, rubbing his face as he also sits up facing Bucky. 

"Can I tell you something and then go - or pretend to go - to sleep and pretend I never said it?" Bucky asked nervously, getting edgy and irritable. Steve takes a deep breath, and as he's doing so, Bucky seems to change his mind. "In fact you know what? It doesn't matter - I'm gonna go get a drink of milk, do you want some?" Bucky gets up, and walks across the room, seeming to struggle with getting to grips with the darkness. Steve follows him, crashing his side into Bucky's chest of draws on the way. 

"Ah _holy mother of fuck_." Steve yelps out in pain and Bucky flicks the light on as he gets to the doorway and rushes to Steve. 

"Oh shit Steve. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you do that." Bucky says as he holds Steve from overbalancing, which would result in his hurting himself more. 

"It's fine, my fault for trying to run after you. Shit are you sure I'm not bleeding?" Steve asks breathily, trying to get control of his breathing before he hyperventilates, which would most likely result in an asthma attack. 

"I'm sure you're not." Bucky tells him, chuckling a little as he rubs Steve side. "It ain't that sharp, and it ain't 'bout to cut you." 

"I'm fine Buck, go get your drink." Steve says, a little heavier than Bucky would like. 

"In a minute, it's fine." Bucky smiles at him and that's when Steve really does have to concentrate on breathing as he smiles back at him. "Sure you're okay now? Because I don't wanna come back and find you passed out on the floor or find you actually bleeding out." 

"Buck. How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." Steve insists, trying to make Bucky believe him. "I ain't gonna die in the three minutes you're not around.I've survived longer without you." 

 

"And I don't know how you did it." Bucky tells him honestly, because he doesn't. And neither does Steve.

"Buck, if you don't go get one, I will." Steve tells him as he starts to walk to the door. 

"No no no." Bucky stopped him. "It's fine, I got it." he walks out with the shake of his head, muttering about how one day Steve is actually going to start bleeding out and he will still not stay down. 

When he comes back a minute later with two half glasses of milk, and passes one to Steve, who is now sat criss-cross applesauce on the bed. "So what did you want to tell me then pretend you never said anything?" Steve asked before putting the glass to his lips and taking a sip. 

"Oh." Bucky says as he sits down beside him, left leg folded under the right. "It's nothing, really." 

"Are you sure? Because I won't care about whatever you want to tell me." Steve assured him. Bucky considered this as he took a long drink. 

"I'm sure pal. If it was something that urgent or something that I desperately needed to tell you, then I'd tell you for sure; you'd be the first to know." Bucky assures him, smiling as he finishes his milk. 

"Sure you're not dying?" Steve teases. 

"Yup, if anybody is, then it's you." Bucky teases back, shoving his shoulder a little before standing up and switching the light off, but Steve turned the bedside light on. 

"I can't sleep." Steve confessed. 

"Neither can I." Bucky said as he sat beside Steve, getting one of his other books at the same time. It wasn't as worn out as some of the others, but it was making it's way. 

They sat and did their usual routine of ignoring each other while they did their own thing, occasionally looking at the other with a small smile while the other wasn't looking. After another hour or so, Bucky ended up falling asleep with his head on Steve's shoulder and book falling down his chest, still in his limp hands. Steve sighed as he took the book from his hands and (somehow) moved Bucky so he was laid with his head on his pillow, and took the book from his hands and put it on the floor, turning the lamp off too. He continues to sit, playing on his DS, squinting at the screen a little. He didn't see the point in trying to sleep, so he continued to stay awake.   
At some point in the night, Steve wasn't aware when exactly, maybe five, Bucky snuggled into his hips and Steve couldn't help shifting uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how long he could last like that without getting an awkward boner. But Bucky continued to test his limits when he threw an arm over him too. After an hour of testing and pushing his limits, light started to come through the window and Steve could tell that Bucky would soon come to.   
Another half hour passed until Bucky started to shift, allowing himself to wake up. Bucky started mumbling to himself. The first coherent thing he heard was "Christmas." Steve rolled his eyes. "Stevie." Bucky mumbled after another few minutes of waking up.

"Yeah Buck?" Steve asked, though he didn't see the point since he would talk without Steve acknowledging him anyway. 

"It's Christmas day." he continues. 

"I know." 

"That means presents." 

"I also know that." 

"That means you're going to have to match the amazingness of the present you got me, to what I got you." 

"I know, and I'm pretty sure I can." 

"I don't believe you." 

"Well you're going to be eating your words." 

"I don't know if I'll be able to after the amazing Christmas dinner that will be served." Bucky shifted so that he was sat beside Steve and looked at him with shocked and concerned eyes. 

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asks and Steve shakes his head slightly. 

"No, but it's fine. I'm not gonna pass out or anything." 

"I will make sure you're awake for the opening of the presents before letting you pass until you open my present." Bucky tells him, clearly determined to keep to his word. "I'm not letting you miss the Christmas morning or dinner." 

"I'm gonna be fine Buck, no need to worry." Steve nods at him surely, but he doesn't miss the crease of worry between Bucky's eyes. It was at that moment Ellana and Rebecca bounded into the room, yelling at the top of their lungs "It's Christmas! Come on! Let's go open presents!" They both allowed themselves to be dragged off by the girls and into the living room where their moms and Bucky's aunt were waiting with slightly tired eyes, but bright smiles, wearing santa hats of different styles and designs. The girls went and put on headbands with small elf hats glued on top. They handed a pair of antlers to each of Steve and Bucky who grinned as they put them on. 

"Oh look, it's Comet and Cupid." Rebecca said as she pointed to Steve and then Bucky, who, to Steve's curiosity, started blushing and muttered to his sister to knock it off as he swatted at her, but she dodged around him and made her way to the tree.   
She started to hand presents out to everybody until her mother stopped her saying "You know that you're not opening presents until after breakfast." 

"Ugh! Fiiiiine." she groaned, but made her way to the kitchen to get a head start on the breakfast, she wouldn't make but help prepare so that she can open presents quicker. Sarah followed her with a small chuckle to herself to make pancakes for them all. 

They all got settled around the room as they waited. Steve watched Ellana with eyebrows raised in amusement as she looked around at the presents labelled for her and rattled them or started feel them to see if she could guess what they are. Her mother wouldn't tell her if she was right or not and told her that she'd just have to wait to find out.   
And finally, when Sarah had brought the pancakes out with several toppings including sugar, lemon juice, nutella, treacle and honey. As they all decided what they wanted on top and shared them out as they all sat wherever they were (apart from Ellana, who had to move as to not spill anything on the presents accidently) they all felt at ease. Steve felt about a little bit more awake - and better in general - and was able to enjoy everything with Bucky bumping shoulders with him every time he thought something was funny. 

Ellana and Rebecca cleared the plates as quick as they could when everybody was finished, getting more and more excited about presents the longer they waited. "Can we open them now? Can we open them now?" became a chorus by both girls and then Bucky joined in. And, after he nudged Steve, with his elbow, hard, in the ribs, several times, Steve joined in too. 

"Yes!" all three mothers cried while trying to not get into hysterics. "Yes, you can open them!" 

"Finally!" Ellana said as she reached for one of hers. 

"But you're taking it in turns." Winnie told them, erupting a groan from Ellana before she perked up. 

"But I go first right? Because I'm the youngest." she smiled, rather proud of herself for this thought.

"Yes Ellana, you can go first." Iris told her. 

"Yes!" she grabbed the closest present to her with a label for her on, and ripped the wrapper off. She found that it was a new tablet. She started to shriek and jumped up and down with the box in her hands before, almost, throwing it at Steve and running over to hug her mom. Next it was Rebecca who opened up a new phone who didn't overreact about it but gave her mom a quick hug. Steve was next and he opened up a limited edition Pikachu Nintendo 3DS. He stared at it for a minute, and he couldn't stop smiling. When he realised his mom was speaking and Bucky was trying to get his attention, his head snaps up and he also gives his mom a hug and kisses her cheek. When Bucky opens his next, he also gets a new phone and does the same as Steve. 

They continue like this and by the time it's half eight, they've opened all the presents. Steve got a new set of colouring pencils and a sketchbook from Bucky's mom and Rebecca (Bucky had whispered to him that he got him something else he would give him later) a couple of games for his new DS, and some clothes. Bucky had some clothes, also, and some more books. Not the same ones that Steve had gotten for him. (He had told Bucky's mom what he was getting him so that they didn't get him the same) Ellana got some stuffed animals from some different Disney movies, as well as clothes. Rebecca also got various make up items and clothes.   
And now it was the (what Steve considered awkward) time to do whatever you wanted with the new things you got while Christmas dinner was cooking. Steve didn't know what to do, because he didn't really know what to speak to anybody about. So for a while, he sat, staring at his hands and doing nothing in silence, the talking fading into background noise. 

The first thing he starts to hear sounds like it's from a dream. "Steve. Steve. Steve. Stevie. Steve. Steviiiie. Earth to Stevie." when he actually opens his eyes (when did he close them) he sees Bucky leaning over him and snapping his fingers. 

"I'm awake." Steve mumbled before turning on his side, squishing his face into his arm. 

"Well you seemed pretty happy just curled up so I didn't think about disturbing you, but we have about half an hour until Christmas Dinner, and I want to give you your present." Bucky explained, smiling sheepishly. 

 

"Yeah, sure Buck, good idea." Steve managed to pull himself up and rubbed his eyes. "When did I fall asleep?" Bucky pulled him up and slung an arm over his shoulder, mainly holding him so he doesn't collapse again. 

"Well you sat doing nothing for maybe ten minutes after we all went off to do our own thing. Then you kind off fell backwards and snuggled into yourself with the wrapping paper that's still about. Nobody moved it because nobody wanted to disturb you." Bucky shrugged, leading the way into his room and going to his wardrobe, reaching onto the shelf and pulling down a box that was neatly wrapped with silver wrapping paper and a red shiny bow on top. Steve went to his bag and pulled out Bucky's, not as neatly wrapped with red and purple wrapping paper and a purple bow, and sat on the floor, opposite Bucky. They swapped gifts and they opened them at the same time. When Steve opened the box inside, he found a onesie with a squirtle theme. He smiled at it instantly and looked up at Bucky who was still opening his; being careful as to not rip anything inside. Steve had got Bucky three books - two that he had been wanting all year but never had enough money to get because he would generally spend any that he did get on himself and usually Steve. Not that he ever minded though. The books were _The Winds of War_ and _War and Remembrance_. Steve couldn't remember why Bucky had wanted them exactly, but they seemed good from what Steve had read from the blurb. The third book was _The Thin Red Line_ and he got that for Bucky because his copy was one of the many books he owns that are falling apart. 

Before Steve knew what was happening, he was tackled to the floor. Not enough to wind him, but it did confuse him momentarily and then he was shocked. He just hadn't been expecting it. "You listened to me! You actually listened Stevie!" Bucky declares at near shouting volume. "All the time I tell you I want something and complain about not being able to do anything about it you listen. Even though you do seem to be not paying any attention whatsoever." Bucky says offhand. Steve is still trying to process what's going on, so he nods, unable to bring himself to do anything else, slowly realising how close contact he is with Bucky pinning him to the floor, practically straddling him. 

"To be fair, if you saved more money rather than spend it on us then you'd be able to buy more of them." Steve tried to shrug off how lose they were as if it would make them not as close anymore. 

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice." Bucky says defensively, with a raised eyebrow.

"Buck, you know you don't need to be nice like that to me." Steve sighs, trying to forget that they are having this argument while Bucky is straddling him. He and Bucky stared at each other, whether trying to work out each others next move or just trying to stare the other out, Steve did not see Bucky's next move.   
Bucky leaned down and pressed his lips to Steve's. Steve reciprocated as soon as he realised what was happening. He sighed into it a little and when Bucky pulled back a minute later, he smiled slightly, tipped his head to the left a little ad half rolled, half slid out from under Bucky and stood up stretching. "That what you wanted to tell me last night?" Steve smirked. 

"Yeah, but clearly I shouldn't have worried about it." he smirked back

"Told you you had nothing to stress about and that I wouldn't care Buck." Steve said as he walked out of the room, Bucky right on his heels. 

"Seems like you cared a whole lot thirty seconds ago." Bucky smirked some more as Steve rolled his eyes. 

"You know what I mean." Steve smiled softly as he leaned against the back of the couch. Whinnie and Sarah were bringing food out of the kitchen and Iris was setting the table while Rebecca looked at different coloured make up, wondering which would look better and Ellana organised her new stuffed animals and other disney products by movie they were from. 

"Dinner is served!" Sarah announced a few minutes later, once all food was set up on the table. 

"I thought you said it would be another twenty minutes?" Bucky asked as he and Steve took seats next to one another on one side of the table opposite Ellana and Rebecca. 

"We started it slightly earlier than when we told you we would, hence food is ready earlier." Whinnie said as she sat at the end of the table, next to Iris while Sarah sat at the other end of the table. 

"So Steve." Rebecca turned to him halfway through dinner, an evil smile on her face. "Anything new happen recently? Maybe this month? This week? Today,even?" she asked, Steve turning slightly red at the question. Nobody else seemed to be listening, but he knew that Bucky's ears and possibly his moms would have pricked up a little. 

"Not really." Steve shrugged. He wasn't really sure if it was his place to say what had happened, even if he was one of the only two participants. 

"Are you sure?" She kicked him in the leg lightly and nodded her head towards Bucky. 

"I'm sure." Steve nodded and continued to eat. After dinner, they were all so full they decided it would be best if they waited for half an hour before having any dessert. Steve and Bucky walked over to the couch and sat, Steve ready to fall back asleep. He started with his head on Bucky's shoulder until Bucky suggested that he lay down and try to sleep a little, placing a small kiss to his temple before he did so. Bucky's hand found it's way into his hair faster than usual and it was that soothing motion that allowed him to sleep for an hour or so until he woke to the smell of treacle pudding filling the air.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late, but it when on for longer than I expected...


End file.
